


Swords

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), sword swallowing, vaguely hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: For the 76 week- Day 2: Swords.Siete can swallow Swords and Six doesn't know how he feels about it.





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo we're two down now!!!
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the content!!

“SIETE N O!!!!”

Gran's eyes were saucers, Djeeta's face donning a spectacular grin.

The silver sheen of the blade sank past his lips, swathed with saliva. 

Six's cheeks were hot from the partying and the alcohol and also the fact that Siete could swallow swords and he didn't know about that until now.

It was horrifying- bearing too much of a resemblance to nightmares Six has had. And yet it was oddly… Attractive…

“Hey! Eahta! You ever seen him do this before?!”

The older man hardly looked up from his drink, speaking with way too much confidence. “I've seen him swallow much bigger.”

Anre nodded next to him, drinking either tea or some sort of heated rice wine.

Something gross and dark and loving curled in his stomach. Watching nimble fingers slowly pull the shining metal out, grabbing the handle and swinging it out of his mouth with a dramatic vigor. 

Siete was panting and sweating, face red. It reminded him of a situation they had been in before, the last time Siete looked so uncouth-

_ Oh. That's what Eahta was talking about. _

An arm was swung over his shoulder, Siete almost collapsing onto the bench next to him. 

Struggling for breath, he whispered into Six’s ear. “How was that sweetheart?”

He couldn't find the words to describe what the hell he was feeling. Arousal was definitely part of it, but he was also certainly terrified… scared and horny. Mark him down as scared and horny. 

Spared from the torture of having to open his mouth and formulate an answer, Siete’s face was moving towards his own, his ears flicking down as he prepared for what was about to happen. 

“Get a room you two!” Quatre barked from the other end of the table, the sudden noise pushing them apart. Siete just laughed it off, tugging in Six’s sleeve.

“Yanno What? I think we will!”

Six pulled his hood over his ears, looking at the floor as he tried to hide his face, Siete grinning ear to ear as he escorted his boyfriend to his room, much to Quatre’s disgust. 

Closing the door, Siete glanced over at his boyfriend, confirming that they needed to lock it. Six’s blush said enough.

“Did ya think it's hot?” Siete asked him, winking quite dramatically, licking his lips for emphasis.

Weakly, Six nodded, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to hide his very obvious erection.

Siete smiled, collapsing onto the bed next to him in a hardly elegant manner. He sat up, sitting in the edge of the bed like Six was. “I could put on a little show for ya- if you wanted.”

“Where did you learn that?”

“Oh, I was a performer for a while, did ya not know?”

Six was much too experienced in seeing through Siete's shit for that to work. “You were never a performer. Tell me the Truth.”

Siete blinked, face suddenly getting unbelievably red. 

“...You can't just shut up on me, as attractive as that may be.”

“...Don't tell anyone, OK? I gotta keep some secrets!”

“You're keeping plenty, don't worry.”

“...It's from sleeping with Eahta. I basically murdered my gag reflex in cold blood.”

That was  _ not  _ the answer he was expecting at all.

The knowledge of who exactly Siete had been sleeping with in the past made his blood boil, as much as he would hate to admit it. The fact that it was  _ Eahta,  _ of all people just made it worse. He knew about the jealousy issue he had- it was something he would need to keep tabs on, especially now.

But the image of Siete  _ on his knees for Eahta  _ was something Six wanted out of his head immediately. The only thing Siete should have him his mouth was Six's cock- and food and all that jazz but that's unimportant.

“It's a bit of a long story-” Six cut him off, diving forwards and locking lips with him. Siete was pleased to reciprocate, tongue effortlessly weaving into Six's mouth as he dragged the swordsman towards the bed.

Separating for air, Siete seemed to realize something.

“Wait, sweetheart… are you… Jealous?!”

“No! I-Uh-”

Siete practically started cackling, toppling backwards onto the bed, dragging Six on top of him. “Fuck you have  _ no idea  _ how cute that is.”

“ _ Cute?!” _

Callused hands roamed up his arms, cupping his cheeks and running through his hair, gently tugging at his ears. “Yeah! I knew you would probably be a lil possessive but damn its way hotter than I expected…”

“Wait this is  _ attractive  _ to you?!”

Yanked down by the front of his shirt, Six's ears flattened against his head, face suddenly but a few hair widths away from Siete's.

“Absolutely.”

“H-how is that attractive?!”

“Shows you care, that's for sure… it's easy to overdo it but you really hit that sweet spot…”

Six had no fucking idea what to do with the information he had received so far that night. First Siete is swallowing massive bladed objects then he's flippantly mentioning his past sexual encounters, then he's pulling Six down on top of him and hinting at something he couldn't even start to figure out. Did Siete want Six to boss him around? Say gross things??? How was he supposed to know all of this?!

Siete seemed about to try and explain further, but a firm grip on the collar of his shirt shut him up. 

"...Six?"

Brows furrowed, Six's ears were pinned back, an odd blush coating his face-

Oh. He was  _ tipsy.  _

Now that Siete took note of it, he could practically  _ smell it  _ on Six's breath. It was easy, considering how close Six was. Their chests were pressed together, the Erune struggling to find the words to describe his frustrations. 

" _ Never. Do that. Again." _

...Huh?

Siete blinked. What the hell was Six talking about? His head was tilted downward, bangs covering his eyes. 

"...Six, what-"

He was cut off by Six pushing him back a step, tilting his head up to glare at him. It struck him in the heart, cutting clean between his ribs.

It burned even more when he saw the start of tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Shove your weapons down your fucking throat!!!"

Now that confused him- why was Six so concerned about this? He was the  _ leader of the Eternals-  _ he was more than capable of staying safe while doing that. Hell, he had pulled that stunt before the Eternals even  _ existed.  _

"Six, why are you-"

"AND SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT EAHTA- I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHO YOU'LL RUN BACK TO WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH ME!"

"Hey, maybe we should uh, keep it down-"

"NO!"

Six was almost  _ sobbing-  _ there was just too much for him to say, too much emotion for him to contain or properly dispose of. 

"Six, it's OK, I'm not going to run back to him-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Six you need to believe me here-"

“Stop making me worry all the fucking time!!”

That shut him up immediately. 

"Six, I didn't know that's how you felt-"

“All you  _ fucking  _ do is charge headfirst into shit like you’re some kind of Immortal!!”

"Well, I  _ am  _ supposed to look out for you guys-"

“That doesn’t mean  _ sacrifice  _ yourself!!”

"When you put it like  _ that…" _

“People Fucking  _ care  _ about you damn it!!”

That made him actually shut his stupid mouth. This  _ hurt  _ him. It ached deep in his chest, like someone had poured rubbing alcohol under his ribs and let it simmer. 

” _ I  _ care about you! The captain cares about you! Stop trying to get yourself killed!!”

Six was bawling, fury spilling out in full force as he clung to Siete with white knuckles. The more Siete looked at him the closer he got to tears himself. 

"Six… you never told me before…"

"Because-  _ hic-  _ I didn’t Know how to say it!!"

With each word Six brought himself closer to Siete. The warmth of contact was very much welcome, but it didn't do much to stop Siete from crying.

"Six…"

Siete could feel Six's tears dripping onto his shirt, the two of them staring each other down as tears cut down their cheeks. 

"I'm sorry-"

Strong, scarred hands released his shirt- but dug themselves into his back not long after. Before he could quite comprehend it, he found himself yanked into Six's embrace. 

Not like that was at all unwelcome.

Six was mumbling something into his shoulder, but Siete couldn't quite make it out. It didn't matter to him much anyway. If it was important he would likely hear it later. 

"Six, it's OK… I'm right here-"

He could feel nails digging lightly into his back as Six brought them closer, close enough where he could  _ swear  _ he heard Six's heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry I scared you all those times… I can't promise that I won't do it again…"

Six's nails dug deeper into his back, a mumble becoming more clear.

"Dumbass…"

"...I'm not going to let myself leave you. You know that, right?"

A weak nod told him Six understood. He understood that through it all, through everything that could happen, through everything that has happened, Siete would be there. He would always be there, sword at the ready, always prepared to protect the ones he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I suck at endings???
> 
> Anyway, If you liked it please feel free to comment or leave a kudo!!! Yelling at/with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) is also great!!!
> 
> See ya next time!!


End file.
